An Eevee story
by Vivian-kitsune
Summary: A story of two Eevees, and how they come to realise there love.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The day was normal

He would approach her, always in the same spot, day after day.

She would always say the first words, commenting about the bend in his ear.

The two Eevee's had be enemies in a sence, but deep down, they knew they care for each other, but the other would never be told.

The girl, Kali, Was the weaker of the two, preferring to expand her knowledge rather than worry about battling.

The boy, Kabu, Always looking for a chance to prove his power, not caring weather he lost or not, as long as he improved.

His left ear had always been bent down, he was born that way, and Kali always mentioned it when he approached, thus he would respond with a rude comment, and she would laugh.

He loved the sound of her laugh, it made it seem as if the day had brightened in the slightest bit.

She hated to admit it, but deep in her mind she loved his company as much as he loved hers, but she would not tell him. He was the only thing she looked forward to every day besides her reading.

Her books were all she had to keep her destracted from the troubles of the world around her. Her family, captured by those damn trainers, leaving her to her own. Trainers never seemed to care that by catching a pokemon, they took it away from it's loved ones.

But now she had him..

And he had her…

* * *

"So, you beat it huh?" Kali asked him as he told her of a big Raticate he had met today.

"Yeah! I had it begging for my mercy!" Kabu said in his bravest voice.

"That's amazing Kabu." She said non-chalontly, knowing he was lieing. "So, if you won, then why are you at the same strength?" she questioned.

"well, um…" he started, not sure what to say, "I didn't wanna get to far ahead of you Kali-chan." He said to his defence.

She smiled, and laughed. The sound of it bringing a smile to the males face.

Kali smiled sadly to him, knowing there good times would not last forever, she made a memory of him, and everything about him as he curled next to her to rest. He had once told her it was to make sure nothing snuck up on her, but she knew better than that.

Kabu's back rose and fell softly and evenly in his sleep, she watched him closely.

he muttered in his sleep.

"Kali.."

She frowned, knowing all too well she loved him, knowing he felt the same.

* * *

It was a game.

Both of them constantly playing,

Neither willing to give up,

Neither of them knowing how to win.

Until one day Kali, being the smarter one, figured it out.

It had been the normal day, her sitting under her favorite oak tree, flipping through some book he would never understand.

He approached, ready to receive her normal comment about his ears, but it never came.

Out of nowhere, a pigeot appeared, rare in this area.

Apparently she had made a nest here and was in need of food.

She dove down upon Kali.

A loud scream stretched out on the land, and blood dripped to the ground.

Kabu's blood.

He jumped on top of her just in time as the talons sank into his back.

Kali screamed soon after, the pigeot lifting into the air to try again.

Kali grabbed him by his scruff and lept into the nearby bushes.

Bad move.

A trainer happened to be on the other side, and took the opportunity, catching Kabu with no trouble.

Kali fled.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been years…

Fifteen to be exact.

Kali, over this time, had does just enough training to evolve.

She had chosen to become an espeon.

With her vast knowledge, it had been easy to quickly master her psychic attacks.

Now a days, not many would bother her, as she kept herself lost in her books.

Many said she was cold and an awful person, but they were wrong.

She was still in mourning over losing her love.

Moer than loosing her family, more than losing her friends.

Kabu…

* * *

The name rang often in her head, and she though of her cheerful memories of him often. 

She stood and yawned, stretching out her sore and cramped muscles. She headed out to a nearby lake to drink.

when she got there, she was rudely greeted. A trainer had been resting by the water with him umbreon. And when he noticed her, he sent the umbreon to attack.

It launched a shadow ball at her, which she dodged, she hated fighting. With a decision to end this quickly, she used her psywave. Usually when it hit the enemy, that was the end of it, but when it hit the umbreon, she felt a pain.

A pain in her heart.

The umbreon shook it off and jumped back beside it's trainer, growling angrily. "Go away you filthy wild thing! I am not in a mood to fight!" the umbreon called out to her.

"I only came to drink you stadistic bastard." She stated quietly, sitting and swaying her twin-tipped tail calmly.

"Umbreon! I said attack!" his trainer called, earning a growl from the said pokemon.

"What is your name, wild beast?" umbreon asked the espeon, anger still in his voice.

"Kali." She said flatly, her eyes flicking to the males ear, the left being bend.

It couldn't be..

She knew what was coming, she felt her heart pounding painfully.

"Kali.." he said shocked.

He couldn't believe it.

"Kabu…" she said, her heart skipping a beat.

And that was it.

* * *

They both leapt off, leaving the trainer in the dust. 

The game was on.

Kabu was the first to stop, resting under an old oak tree.

Kali soon stopped, a few feet away.

She remembered how to win, and now may be her only chance.

She kissed him.

It was a chased kiss, her lips softly pressed to his, but it was enough to make him know right them his fate was sealed.

He trembled as she pulled away from him.

She smirked, "I win."

He just nodded, looking her in the eyes, his love for her clear.

"Your ear's still bent."

"I know damnit.."

**FIN**


End file.
